


A Royal Guest

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Romance, impossible love, royalties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: Write for a request in tumblr (Testingforcake23)Robotnik works for the government when he is entrusted with the security of a young European queen who has come to visit the USA
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey !  
> Here is a story write for a request.  
> English is not my native speach.  
> There will be 3 parts

He was walking briskly toward his superior’s office.

It was rare to get out of his laboratory, say the government knew very well who was not too bothered.

But if Walter called him, it was always for something important.

“You asked me? ”

His supervisor’s seat turned to him, the man designated as the place for whom to sit.

“Ha, Robotnik, there you are, sit down. ”

He did so, not failing to mark his annoyance.

“I have an experience waiting for me downstairs, sir, so if you can …

\- I’m afraid your experiences may have to wait. ”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, surprised and upset.

“We are going to have visitors.

\- Visitors? "He repeated

"Yes, a queen from Europe wants to go to the United States for a few vacations, and the president asked us to look after her during her stay. ”

Robotnik gulped, his superior intelligence had already figured out why Walter had brought him in.

“You don’t even think about it! ”

The old man shrugged.

“To tell you the truth, I only see you to accompany her, you are “discreet” (when you want), competent and you will be able to give her sound advice. This will also work on your socialization.

\- My socialization is doing perfectly well! ”

He knew that despite his reluctance, he would have no choice. Walter had always known how to impose his will as a chef.“Her plane arrives in an hour, go and greet her. We will hold a reception with the government to celebrate her arrival this evening, I count on you to be with us! ”

Robotnik winced, he didn’t feel like he could decide anything and he had a bad feeling about this mission.

He hadn’t been told anything about this queen, her plane had landed and he was waiting at the airport with a few agents. He also hadn’t tried to find out what she looked like or where she came from because he didn’t care, he just wanted this mission to end as soon as possible.

Until the moment he saw her.

She was graceful and elegant, he didn’t know her age but she was probably younger than him. Robotnik couldn’t understand why he couldn’t take his hazel eyes off her graceful figure. When she came to him with a shy smile, Robotnik knew that things would not go as planned.

He tilted his head slightly to greet her.

“Madame …” he whispered. “Welcome to America. ”

She seemed surprised, had she really expected such a reception? She knew that in America, royal arrivals were much more discreet, and of course she liked it. But a strange feeling took hold of her when she saw the man who had greeted her.

“I am Doctor Robotnik,” he began, “I will ensure your safety during your stay here.

"Pleased to meet you,” the young Queen’s smile gave him a strange twinge of heart.

He told her that she should follow him and they walked together to the black car parked in front of the airport. The young queen looked around, impressed by the beauty of everything she saw.

Robotnik opened the door for her and she thanked him warmly as she sat in the back seat. He came to sit next to her and she seemed to blush.

“Doctor! This city is really great! Do you think I could visit?

"You must have a busy schedule here, Madame …” he breathed. And when he saw that the queen had her eyes fixed on the car window, he discreetly eyed her. Her beauty intrigued him as much as her enthusiasm and he began to appreciate her presence. He looked at her face lit up in the reflection of the tinted glass, she seemed amazed by everything she saw.

“Will you come to visit this city with me?” “

She was surprised to be so spontaneous, usually she had to behave socially, but strangely she really wanted the Doctor to stay close to her. Why ? She barely knew him.

Robotnik did not answer immediately, he just looked at her out of the corner of his eye, embarrassed, before answering that it would depend on the circumstances and her schedule. He was also trying to convince himself that she was annoying him with an attitude that was a little too extravagant for his taste.

When they arrived at the Pentagon, the Queen’s first place to visit, Robotnik got out of the car and reached out to help her do the same. She barely looked at him as she walked down an alley specially prepared for her.

"Your majesty ..”

Walter had bowed with other members of the Pentagon, and panicked for the young queen, she had prepared many things, but she was unable to greet these men as the protocol would like… Because she had no idea of who they were!

She stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. Finally, she arrived at the airport completely self-confident, thinking that this trip to America would be easy and there she was, facing a real problem.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind her.

“Walter Johnson, president of the Pentagon” whispered a deep voice in his ear. She rolled her eyes and discovered Robotnik leaning slightly close to his ear. Giving him the names of each of his interlocutors.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Johnson!” She started softly. “Thank you for welcoming me here. ”

Another man appeared before her, and Robotnik continued to cite each of the names and also explained to her what kind of soldiers stood before her to pay homage to her. Finally, she knew nothing about this country, really nothing.

For a brief moment their eyes met and the young queen smiled.

“I think Doctor Robotnik that you will be much more useful to me than I thought!” “

A shiver ran through the Doctor’s spine, he smiled in turn when he had to indicate to the young queen where she would reside.

"I’m here for that, Madam, this is my mission.

\- I hope you will not be like my adviser in Europe!

\- And why this ?

\- He tells me absolutely everything I have to do or not do and … it has the power to get on my nerves!

\- He may just be thinking about your well-being. ”

She turned and planted her eyes in hers.

“I’m adult, I’m able to decide what to do and what not to do!” “

Robotnik shrugged disdainfully.

"No doubt for people like you, there are certain things that must be respected. ”

The queen seemed shocked by what the Doctor had just said.

“What do people like me do ?!” She put her hands on her hips, her sweet smile had given way to annoyance. “What do you mean? ”

The doctor didn’t like the haughty look the young queen gave him. He took this as a challenge and did not hesitate to answer her sincerely.

“You live in a cocoon, you never had to fight for what you want. What you are experiencing is a lesser evil in the face of all your privileges. ”

He seemed to have offended her deeply, but Robotnik had never had the talent to talk to people.

“Is this really what you think of my life? What about me? ”

He was silent, whatever he said, he knew it was lost in advance.

The young queen turned her back on him to go to the apartments that had been prepared for her.

“I don’t want to see you anymore!” She hissed angrily before slamming the door.

Robotnik stay voiceless, decidedly, it would have been better - once again - to think before speaking.

The evening had already largely started when Robotnik appeared in the room. He hated this kind of social event, but had to attend. He had tried to make excuses on the pretext of a lot of work in the laboratory, but nothing had happened. Walter had demanded his presence.

He had arrived with Stone and he had left to get some drink while he was away from crowds of people, skirting the walls like a hunted animal.

That’s when he saw her.

She had changed her outfit for a shimmering red evening dress, she was shining brightly and all eyes were on her, hims included. Robotnik had a hard time understanding why he had such a hard time not taking his eyes off her. He watched her laugh and greet many important people with a glass of champagne in hand. She looked like a ray of sunshine.

“What are you looking like that Doctor?” “

He was surprised by the voice of Stone who came back with the drinks, he grimaced taking his glass.

” Nothing at all ! “

Stone gave him an inquisitive look.

"Yes, you were looking at the queen, right?

\- You get ideas! ”

He sipped his glass, knowing he was being watched by Stone, his eyes becoming more discreet. She seemed to greatly appreciate the champagne since she strung the glasses at an impressive pace, but did not yet seem drunk.

When the music rang in the hall, he knew that the ball traditionally associated with this kind of event was beginning and Robotnik fell back in the crowd who was already watching the young queen dance a waltz after the other. She was a good dancer, that was obvious. Her dress floated in the air every time she turned on herself.

She accepted each of the dances with undisguised pleasure, but when she came across a rather flirty army commander, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Not that he was rude, but he tended to hold her a little too close to him and his hand on her back tended to go too low. She dreamed of slapping this guy, just there, in the middle of the room.

But Robotnik was right, there was certain thing she couldn’t afford.

“ Excuse me. ”

A familiar voice brought her out of her discomfort. Robotnik stood there before her and her vicious horseman.

“Madame has not yet had the honor of dancing with me. I’m borrowing her from you. He said coldly to the commander of the armed forces.

“We were busy. Hissed the soldier dryly.

"I think you did not understand Commander, it was not a request.” “

He then stretched out his hand towards her, she shivered, but did not let anything appear. After their argument earlier, she did not expect to see Robotnik anytime soon, and she felt a hint of excitement and anger.

But she couldn’t resist the urge to put her hand on hers.

So he trained her for a dance, unlike her previous rider, he was a gentleman and led the dance without being too fast. She felt his hands on her, but it was soft and elegant.

"Do you agree to dance with people like me?” She threw sarcastically.

“I see you are still angry. ”

She looked him in the eye, he had a magnetic look and she had to admit that despite a good ten years more than she he was rather attractive.

“I am not very diplomatic. He continued.

She smiles at him.

“ I had noticed. ”

They continued their dance steps, he was attracted by queen’s eyes as she was with him. He was a very good dancer as well as being charming, and wished that this moment would never end.

And neither did he, even if he had trouble admitting it.

During their discussion, Robotnik could notice that her highness liked jokes, at least his, and laughed a lot about them. Seeing her laugh was the nicest thing he had seen in a long time. A strange complicity seemed to bind them.

It was only a moment of peace.

They were interrupted in their dance by another pretender, she unfortunately could not refuse the request and moved away from Robotnik reluctantly, giving him one last look.

He hoped to see her again in the evening, to dance with her again, but it was with a twinge of heart that he turned around to return to Stone.

Time had passed and the laughter had been louder and louder, proof that alcohol had a great effect on the guests still present. Robotnik had looked for the young queen without really finding her and avoided Stone’s many questions about it. But when he was about to return to his laboratory he saw her. Her cheeks were much redder than before and her half-closed eyes were tired from the weight of the alcohol she had drunk. She performed, freed from certain constraints imposed by her role. No doubt the young woman had drunk a lot between their last dance and now.

Did his mission include this kind of intervention? He saw the same commander around her looking at her with an expression that disgusted him and at that moment his blood only turned. Crossing the crowd, he grabbed the girl by the arms and led her away, claiming important information to give her.

“Go to sleep majesty.” “

She was humming, spinning around him like a moth around a light, which had the tone of annoying her.

"I’m not sleepy, doctor! The party is just beginning and I still want to dance!

He had managed to get her out of the way, but she didn’t seem really determined to listen to him.

"You are not in a state of …

\- But yes, look! She turned on herself. "I am the queen, and the queen would like to dance with you again!” “

She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him towards her, Robotnik’s heart was beating at top speed and he felt like he was going to come out of his chest. At that time, time stopped and they looked at each other again. There was something different in the young woman’s eyes, he was wondering if it was alcohol that was the reason or something else.

His face was close to hers, she was going to kiss him, he knew it and he was dying to do the same. Oh yes, he wanted to feel her delicate lips resting on his, he wanted to kiss her tenderly and take her in his arms.

But she was drunk and he had no desire to do that in this situation.

He put his hands on the young woman’s forearms and pulled back slightly, he was trembling.

"I’m sorry,” he began.

The royal face decomposed, at that moment he saw tears bead in the eyes of the young woman and he did not even feel the hand of the queen falling on his cheek. She winced and left without a word in the direction of her apartments.

He rubbed his sore cheek, at least she was gone to sleep and was no longer at risk. For the rest, she will forget after a good restful night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Robotnik?” Do you listen to me? “

He had jumped when Walter’s voice had said his name, so he came to himself. Since the reception the day before, the Doctor hadn’t really slept. His aching cheek reminded him all too well of what had happened.

” I was thinking ! He hissed.

“You have nothing to think about when i give you your orders …

\- And what are my orders, sir? ”

Walter rolled his eyes and he knew he had been a bad student.

“The queen has many visits in the coming days. She is also due to attend the inauguration of an important monument in honor of the alliance between her country and ours. You will have to guarantee her safety. “

The idea did not really please him, first because the young queen produced a strange feeling in him, but also because he had felt extremely uncomfortable since last night.

She wanted to kiss him.

He still saw her, this young woman with luscious lips, looking at him with eyes sparkling with envy. He felt his face move closer to hers, but he pushed it away. He pushed her away because she was drunk.

And because he had been terribly afraid.

"And you also know why she is there. ”

Robotnik raised his eyebrows, intrigued, obviously he knew that. She was there on a formal visit in order to consolidate an alliance between two countries. He shrugged, which had the knack of annoying Walter.

“The queen is single and young, we very clearly hope that she can find an American husband …”

He glanced sideways at Walter.

“A young commoner from a prestigious New York company, or better yet, the president’s son! Wouldn’t it be great? A wedding, even today, definitely seals economic alliances and … If you ask me Robotnik, his country has more to gain than ours. ”

Robotnik was elsewhere, he had stopped listening to Walter when he started talking about wedding. In reality, he was unsure how he was feeling at the time. But he was certain in any case to have pity on this poor young girl, who was spoken of as a commodity to offer to the highest bidder.

That annoying him.

“Either, accompany the queen today to Washington, and report to me what happened there, would you?” “

He nodded before leaving the room, nervous to see the young woman again.

"What’s wrong, madam?” “

The young queen jumped at the voice of her lady in waiting. As was customary, the queen had the right to her lady in each of her trips. By the time they dated, they had become friends and tended to confide in each other.

"I’m a little apprehensive … Can you imagine that I made a mistake yesterday?

\- Really ? ”

She hesitated for a moment, but she knew that this lady would never judge her.

“I drank a little …

\- Oh, do you see that! Teased the lady in waiting while styling her delicately.

"Oh, it’s not fun … I remember very well what I did and … I slapped my bodyguard! I mean, America offers me the chance to be protected by someone and I slap him! ”

She thought about all this, in reality she was extremely afraid that Robotnik would not speak to her at all. He had more at first sight, everything at home reassured her. He was tall, relatively older than her, but he was of a high class and dressed tastefully.

“I wouldn’t want him to be offended and …

\- It seems to affect you, majesty… ”

She remained silent, her lady in waiting tended to understand her very quickly and knew her as if she were her own daughter.

“Don’t get too attached to him, he’s an employee of the United States government. He does his job, and once his mission is finished, he will forget about you. ”

These words had simply broken her heart. At that moment, the queen understood that the idea of coming back and not seeing him anymore pained her greatly.

She did not answer her lady, staring blankly, she contemplated her reflection. Was her fate so dull and sad as the face that reflected in front of her?

“Apologize for yesterday’s clumsiness and you won’t talk about it anymore, I’m sure.” Hastened to say the lady-in-waiting as if to cheer her up.

She nodded, her mind wandering in thought.

There was a knock on the door and the queen jumped, her lady in waiting having finished preparing her, she went to open the door and then returned immediately.

"Doctor Robotnik is waiting for you.” “

The young queen’s heart pounded. The lady saw the girl’s face light up and she immediately understood what was going on at her place.

And she didn’t like it at all.

"Majesty …”

The Doctor’s voice made her shiver, he bowed slightly. “I hope you had a good night. ”

In reality not at all, with alcohol, she had thought a lot about what had happened and especially the idea that he no longer wanted to chat with her.

“ Yes thanks. She lied, trying to keep face. "I … I wanted to ask you to apologize for …

\- It’s too late for the apologies, Madam … ”

She remained frozen for a moment. Fear decomposed her face.

“I have already forgiven you. ”

In reality, Robotnik didn’t want to forgive her so quickly, but at the sight of her, his resentment was gone and he cursed the grip the young queen seemed to have on him.

A smile lit the young woman’s face, and he thought his heart was going to melt.

“We’re going to be late, a lot is waiting for you today. You must meet some … Pretenders and … ”

She hissed.

“I don’t want to meet anyone Doctor! I absolutely don’t want to get married, not now!

\- I see … In that case, avoid drinking and be courteous, I imagine that is the kind of thing for which your education prepares you? ”

The queen laughed, her little joke on the evening before had hit the bull’s eye and her crystal laugh laughed in the corridors as they headed for their painful day.

“Do you like Doctor Opera? ”

She had launched this question while they were in the car, the day had been as he had feared. Annoying. While he patiently waited for the queen to change location, Robotnik had spent his time watching her courted. They were just as young and stupid, and if the young queen laughed a lot, she often tried to change her conversation partner. Sometimes he had the sensation that she was looking for him, but he was never really sure.

“Yes ma'am, I really like it.

\- Really ? That’s wonderful ! In Europe I go to the opera a lot, you know? What is your favorite? ”

He remained for a moment without answering.

“Didon and Enee” … By Henry Purcell.

The queen’s eyes shone brightly, this story of a secret and tragic love, she knew it with her fingertips. And if she had seen the opera a dozen times, she kept crying all the time when she saw it.

“This is my favorite opera! Doctor! Do you read my mind? I… I cry every time I see it! Specially at the song “Dido’s lament !!”

Sometimes he would like to, he knew how to do a lot, but not that.

And suddenly, without warning, she grabbed his hands in hers, Robotnik suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but unable to withdraw his hands.

"Could you make me a promise?” “

She looked him straight in the eye asking him that, her eyes were magnificent and the reflected twilight made them even more captivating. A moment of strange floating settled between them.

"A promise, madam?” “

The queen nodded.

"Promise me to take me to see this opera with you. And … To dry my tears if I cry again ”

Obviously he wanted to, but how? This young woman would soon return to Europe and he would never see her again. Unless she found a husband in America, then maybe she would come back here for the holidays… But yet, that evening, he found himself dreaming.

“I promise you, Majesty. ”

And then he took the queen’s two hands between hims, the young woman felt the warm leather of his gloves against her thin skin and delicately he brought these precious hands to his lips. Robotnik then placed a soft kiss on them.

The queen shivered with all her being, her cheeks turned pink and at that moment, she knew that the only man she would want to marry in America was him.


End file.
